


Beta'd Fiction

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Discussing body piercing, Fluff, Gabriel has a hobby, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Mentions of Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel opened his mouth to argue but Lucifer did have a point. The fight left Gabriel and he sagged into the kitchen chair with a huff. “Fine. I read unpublished fan works.” he grumbled as he scratched his nail against a small groove in the table’s surface.





	Beta'd Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Any dialog that is bolded is being spoken in Enochian
> 
> Thank you to our Beta @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL).
> 
> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot goblins.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Gabriel waited until everyone was either occupied with chores or research before sneaking off to the kitchen and setting up his laptop. Opening the browser, he made a few short clicks before leaning forward with his elbows on the countertop as he read. This was a guilty pleasure that he refused to share with anyone and that’s why he chose the middle of the morning in the kitchen to indulge. No one would be in here for hours and he could lose himself in the lines of the text.

Lucifer was horny and was looking for either of his mates for a good ol’ mid-morning romp. Spying Gabriel in the kitchen, he stealthily made his way over to his brother with a salacious smirk. When he got close enough, he extended his index and middle fingers on either side and jabbed them quickly into the fleshy sides of his husband’s ass.

Letting out an undignified squawk when he felt someone jabbing him in his most ticklish spot, he whirled around with a look of perturbed anger. Seeing his brother standing there with a cheshire grin didn’t help matters in the least bit. “Dammit, Lucifer! You know I hate it when you do that.” 

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Gabriel sweetly, if a bit hungrily. “Good morning, pet,” he purred. 

At the sound of Lucifer’s playtime nickname for him, Gabriel was torn between slapping the hell back into Lucifer or kissing the sin out of him. Settling on the former, he swatted Lucifer’s shoulder and turned to close his laptop and find somewhere remote, like the Horsehead Nebula, to read. “Don’t ‘Good Morning, Pet’ me.” 

“Mmm, but why not?” Lucifer purred, sliding up behind Gabriel. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he kissed his brother’s cheek before peering at his computer screen. “What are you reading?”

“NOTHING!” Gabriel nearly shouted as he slammed the computer shut. “Nothing to see or worry about.” he added as he turned to face his brother and tuck the computer against his back to protect it. 

“Was it something naughty?” Lucifer teased, rocking his hips into Gabriel’s. 

“Nooo.” Gabriel protested in a way that said yes far louder than if he’d vocalized it. 

Lucifer sneaked a hand around and snagged Gabriel’s computer. “You can tell me.” He said, holding the device out of the younger angel’s reach, “or I can find out by hacking into here. Which is gonna be?” 

“Oh come on, Luci. Can’t a guy have a hobby without the hubbies butting in?” Gabriel said as he jumped up to try and grab the computer. 

“You are protesting  _ awfully  _ loudly.” Lucifer tsked as he used his Grace to hold it steady as he opened it and began hacking into it. He looked at Gabriel with a raised brow. “IHeartLucisAssAndSamsCock?  _ Really? _ ”

“Can you see Sam or Dean typing that out, let alone figuring it out?” Gabriel frowned as he made another attempt to retrieve his machine. “Luci, this is embarrassing. Now let me have it and drop the subject.”

Lucifer placed a hand on his brother’s head. “ _ You  _ outed my romance novel love to Sam,” he reminded him. “It’s only fair.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to argue but Lucifer did have a point. The fight left Gabriel and he sagged into the kitchen chair with a huff. “Fine. I read unpublished fan works.” he grumbled as he scratched his nail against a small groove in the table’s surface. 

Lucifer nodded, reading over the story Gabriel had up. Unable to resist ribbing his brother a little, he read aloud,  _ “Gabriel traced his finger along Sam’s jaw. ‘You’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you?’ the archangel purred. The only reply the hunter had was a low groan, bordering on a needy sort of sound. Hazel eyes blinked slowly, lazily. _ ” He smirked. “Well then.”

“Get it out and over with, Heylel.” Gabriel said as his face turned an interesting shade of pink. 

Lucifer made a few clicks and found a story featuring him and Sam. “Oh. . .  _ my. _ ” he said, not unlike George Takei as he skimmed over the piece. 

“What?” Gabriel asked, his interest piqued at the change in Lucifer’s tone. “Did it get worse?”

“ _ Lucifer ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. ‘Such a pretty little human on his knees for me.’ he leaned in close to whisper a single, solitary, possessive word into his Vessel’s ear. ‘Mine.’ _ ” Lucifer looked up from the computer screen. “This all reads very familiar,” he said. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, not quite believing what he was hearing. “So no making fun of me for this?”

“Did you make fun of me when you found out I enjoyed bodice rippers?” Lucifer asked him, peering at Gabriel over the computer screen. 

“No, but these aren’t your usual bodice rippers. Some of these are pure pornography.” Gabriel said. 

Lucifer shrugged and surrendered Gabriel’s laptop. Sitting down across from him, he snapped his own laptop up. “Link me to the site you use?” He was genuinely curious now.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one else was coming in, Gabriel opened a chat window and sent the link to Lucifer. “This one is the one I use most. It has a variety of stuff.”

“Thanks,” Lucifer said, accepting the chat and pulling up the webpage before beginning to read. 

It was a few minutes of reading through a variety of fics before Lucifer sneaked a glance around his laptop and peered at Gabriel. “Do you  _ really  _ get off on prayer?” he asked curiously. 

Gabriel looked up from where he’d continued reading and shrugged. “Depends on the prayer I guess. It’s no different than talking dirty in public.”

Lucifer thought about it and nodded. “Noted.” He returned to reading a fic. After a few moments, he let out a strangled sound of protest. “No. No.  _ No.  _ Disgusting. Abhorrent. Utterly  _ vile _ .” He snapped up a notepad to make notes. “I would  _ not  _ fuck Sam with a lit firework. That is just. . . NO!” 

Gabriel snorted out a laugh that quickly turned into a full blown giggle. “Kinda gives a new meaning to being banged.”

“Not  _ funny,  _ Gabriel, apparently I did this to Sam to torture and rape him.” He glared at his brother. 

The laughter died on Gabriel’s lips immediately and was replaced with a nauseated expression. "Wait...they think....that's just not kosher. You'd never do that." 

“A lot of the fics in the ‘Lucifer/Sam Winchester’ section seem to have this nice little warning indicating ‘Rape/Non-Consensual’ material.” Lucifer huffed. “It’s just ‘cause I’m the Devil, ain’t it?” A flash of hurt covered the older angel’s features. 

“That and the Supernatural books leave a lot to the imagination when it comes to the Cage and what happened down there.” Gabriel got up from his seat and took the one next to his brother. “Just keep in mind that they don’t know you like we do. Okay?”

Lucifer nodded and leaned his head against Gabriel’s shoulder. “Okay.” He said. He clicked on a fic and immediately brightened. “Gabriel. Have you ever considered asking Sam to get his cock pierced?” 

“Hell no! Jesus, can you imagine how much damage he could do if you gave that dick of his a weapon?” Gabriel shuddered at the thought and started running the filters on the site from his computer. The first summary that came up made him smile as he listened to his brother continue.

“Can you imagine the amount of  _ pleasure across your prostate  _ when the ring or ball rubs right over it?” Lucifer sighed somewhat dreamily. “What if I got my dick pierced?” 

“It’d work for you. Especially if you were a stripper.” Gabriel grinned as he pointed to the summary he’d been reading to Lucifer. 

“A stripper?” Lucifer repeated, now moving out of his own chair to read the summary. He raised a brow. “Why am I a stripper?”

"For the same reason that this author has me debauching Sam while he's dressed like a priest. They can." Gabriel said as he pointed to the next one. 

Lucifer gave a pleased noise of interest before returning to his computer. Finding a trope called “Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics”, he clicked on it and read through it. “Gabriel. Why is it in this ‘A/B/O thing, I’m like  _ usually  _ an Alpha? I can count on one hand the amount of times I’m an Omega, and only  _ one  _ sounds completely like me.”

Gabriel hummed as he read through a story of his own and answered distractedly “Because you exude ‘Alpha’.” 

“They usually have you as an Omega,” Lucifer noted with a snort. “You would  _ not  _ do well with pregnancy.”

“Thanks. Love you too, Dollface.” Gabriel sat back with an amused sound and pushed his computer towards Lucifer with an impish grin. “This one you have a knot in your dick like a dogs.”

Lucifer shuddered. “Is that an A/B/O fic?” he asked. 

“Yup.” Gabriel took his computer back and scrolled through the results. After a few minutes of quiet clicking, he broke the silence. "Um… Luci. Ever heard of Wincest?" 

“Is that Sam fucking his brother?” Lucifer asked. 

“In so many dirty ways.” Gabriel said, blushing slightly as he clicked one of the titles and started to read.

Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. “I can see it.” he hummed. “That’d be hot.” 

“Humans have strong taboos against it. Besides can you imagine the fighting?” Gabriel glanced up at Lucifer and shook his head. “It wouldn’t be worth the torn sheets.”

“It’d be worth it, in my opinion.” Lucifer shrugged. “I mean, I just found a section for me and Michael. And trust me, the fighting between Sam and Dean wouldn’t be anywhere close to what Michael and I went through.” He sighed. 

Gabriel laid his hand on Lucifer’s thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze, his eyes never leaving his screen. “Stay out of the Michael/Lucifer stuff. It’ll just depress you.”

“Too late.” Lucifer murmured. 

“Hey.” Gabriel said as he pushed Lucifer’s computer to the side and replaced it with his own in an attempt to distract him. “Look. Here’s a series about Cas when he was a baby. He even calls you a ‘birb’ in this one.” 

Lucifer gave a small smile and pulled Gabriel’s screen closer, grateful for the distraction. “Gabriel, look, here’s a series about me raising you.” He pointed to the screen after a few minutes. 

“And I’m still alive.” Gabriel grinned cheekily as he nudged his brother’s shoulder. “But I see your fluffy cute stuff and raise you a smut.” Gabriel pulled up a beautifully rendered piece of digital art featuring Sam, or someone who looked somewhat like him, dressed in pink garters and panties. “I told you that men in panties was a thing. Look at this.”

“Well, fuck me,” Lucifer breathed. He clicked on another piece, a darkly colored piece where a fully dressed Sam had a naked Lucifer pinned to the door and fingering him open. “Oh  _ this  _ looks very familiar.” he purred.

“Last Sunday if I remember.” Gabriel said as he shifted in his seat to alleviate the tingling sensation of a growing erection. He clicked on a new piece that was of Castiel on his knees with a very naked and impressively erect Dean standing in front of him with a blissed out expression as the angel licked along his cock. “Holy….Is Dean really that big?”

Lucifer looked over at Gabriel’s computer and nodded. “Yes. Can confirm.” 

“A Winchester thing then.” Gabriel said as he tilted his head as if the angle would improve the view or make a new view appear. 

Lucifer chuckled and returned to reading a steamy fic featuring a threeway between them and Sam in panties. 

Gabriel lost himself in the world of fanart and started bookmarking various pieces for further contemplation at a later date. Everything was going smoothly until he came to a certain tag. “What’s a weecest?” he mused to himself as he clicked a link that wasn’t as clearly marked as it should be. “No...no..nope..not ever.” he said as he searched the screen for the ‘close’ button.

“Do I even want to know?” Lucifer murmured. 

Gabriel flipped the screen around to share the horror of the context of the drawing. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, no, no,  _ no. _ ” He backed away, clutching his laptop close. “Take it away, take it away!” 

Slamming the computer shut, Gabriel shoved it away. “All gone.”

“Good.” Lucifer sighed as he continued reading. 

Gabriel rested his cheek on Lucifer’s shoulder and read what was on his screen. “You know we could write one better and far more accurate than all these women could.”

Lucifer pointed a finger at his screen. “This girl, I think, has a background in psychology.” he murmured. “No way she gets  _ this close  _ to a good portion of truths about me without knowing what goes on in someone’s mind.”

“Well, other than her then.” Gabriel said. “Seriously though. We could do it if we wanted.”

“We could.” Lucifer smiled. 

Gabriel grabbed Lucifer’s laptop and opened a bright and clean Word document. “Want to write about that time where we tied Sam to bed and spent all day having our way with him in every way possible?” He paused and blinked as he thought back. “Or was that just in my head?”

“That was in your head.” Lucifer chuckled. “Sam doesn’t like being tied up like that, remember? He  _ does  _ like being restrained physically, though.” 

“Damn. We had a lot of fun in that fantasy too.” Gabriel said wistfully. 

“We could always write it,” Lucifer purred. “Or maybe that wicked Boy King, Devil, and  _ pet  _ fantasy we acted out?”

“That was a good one.” Gabriel said and began typing. 

Lucifer watched his brother type, nosing into his shoulder. 

Halfway through the first page, Gabriel stopped and glared at the screen in disdain. "If I write hole again I'm going to dig one to fucking China."

Lucifer leaned over and began typing in his brother’s place, his fingers flying fast over the keyboard. 

“Luci, you can’t use the word ‘cock’ that much in the same paragraph.” Gabriel said as he tried to pull his brother’s hands away from the keyboard. 

“Yes, you can!” Lucifer protested, batting his brother’s hands away. 

“Dude, variety is the spice of life. At least call it a dick every once in awhile.” Gabriel protested as he smacked Lucifer’s hands back and typed in alternative wording. 

“Dick is someone’s name,” Lucifer scowled. “Besides,  _ cock  _ flows better. Dick sounds too harsh, like I’m going to mushroom stamp your face repeatedly.” 

Gabriel started to giggle and backed away from the computer. “Mushroom stamp? Where the hell do you learn this stuff?”

“We don’t discuss my Internet history,” Lucifer said simply, fingers clacking away at the keyboard. 

“And why don’t we discuss your internet history?” Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen to get a fresh cup of coffee. He’d only heard Lucifer’s statement but from that alone, it sounded like it was an interesting conversation. 

Lucifer smoothly minimized the word document and pulled up the news. “Because we don’t.” he said. “How has your morning been, Sam?” 

“Tedious. Now I know why Bobby always sounded tired and ornery on the phone.” Sam refilled his mug and leaned against the counter. “So what are you two up too that it takes two computers and hiding out in the kitchen?” 

“Nothing!” Gabriel nearly shouted as he laid his hand over his laptop and dragged it closer to him. 

“Nothing?” Sam asked with a quirk of his brow, knowing when his mates were up to something they thought they shouldn’t. 

“I don’t know what Gabriel’s doing, but  _ I’m  _ reading the news,” Lucifer said blithely, his voice neutral. “Maybe Gabriel’s looking up porn.” 

“You dick.” Gabriel hissed with no real malice behind the words. “Or should I say ‘cock’? It does flow better.”

“You might want to start digging that  _ hole  _ to China now.” Lucifer smirked. “Dick works better in that sentence, because now it sounds like you want to repeatedly mushroom stamp my face.”

Sam choked on his coffee as he stared at the two of them. Once he was able to breath, he shook his head as he started for the door. “I don’t want to know. I’m safer not knowing. I’m happier in the dark of euphoric ignorance.” 

“Please close the door on the way out, or else the kitchen gets a draft,” Lucifer commented absently. “Also, Sam? What is your viewpoint on genital piercings?” He had pulled up the Word document again and was typing rather happily.

Sam stopped with a cringe. “No, but I did consider a tongue piercing once in college.” 

“What made you change your mind? Also why the cringe?” 

Sam turned around and shifted from one foot to the other like he was in discomfort. “Just the thought of a needle near my dick is painful. And who said I didn’t get the tongue piercing. You can get a piercing, change your mind then take it out.” 

Lucifer paused in his typing to consider Sam’s words. “Okay, so maybe not a cock piercing for you, but what about for me?” He turned his head, still typing, to look at Sam and gauge his reaction. 

“Won’t it get stuck in certain places?” Sam asked with a pensive crinkle to his brow. 

“It’s possible,” Lucifer admitted. “But better prostate stimulation. Also, it would depend on the type I get on whether or not it gets stuck. Ancient India actually did an entire section on a specific type of penile piercing, called the apadravya, in their  _ Kama Sutra. _ ”

“Leave it to you to know that specifically.” Gabriel said with a grin. 

“We all have our hobbies.” Sam said as he crossed over to the table and kissed Lucifer on top of the head. “If you want to do it then I won’t stop you.”

Lucifer beamed up at Sam and kissed the hollow of his husband’s throat. “Thank you,” he murmured. He pulled up Google and typed the one he had mentioned into the image search. “This is the one I’m thinking of.” he added, pointing to it. “It’s healing time is a bitch, but I figure I can also use angel powers for that, it’s aesthetically pleasing, and it would provide more stimulation to the prostate than a traditional Prince Albert.”

Gabriel and Sam lean in and stare at the picture for the longest time. “Thank Father you don’t have to piss if you don’t want.” Gabriel said after a thorough study of the photo. 

“Urine streams among men with the apadravya are actually quite normal,” Lucifer reported. 

“Damn, It’s terrifying and hot at the same time.” Sam said in wonder. 

“Theoretically, it hurts less than getting your ear pierced,” Lucifer hummed. “I can see how. The only way I can’t is the fact that you have to be hard in order to get pierced.”

“Why do you even want to get one?” Gabriel ask as he leaned back in his chair. “This is kinda out of nowhere.” 

Lucifer flushed and traced the keys on his laptop shyly. 

Sam noticed that Lucifer was avoiding answering the question so he stooped down close to his ear and whispered. “Come on, Heylel. Tell us why you want it.”

Lucifer ducked his head away, blushing darkly. “‘Cause.” he murmured. 

“Do you want the feel a hand on your cock with a sharp sting pain of a needle as it penetrates you?” Gabriel’s voice lowered until it was sultry and dark, a teasing sound as the corner of his mouth barely tilted upward.

Lucifer whined, low in his throat.

“I bet it makes it better that we’d have to get you hard first.” Sam said as he laid a hand on Lucifer’s knee and slowly inched his fingers toward the angel’s groin. 

Lucifer unconsciously spread his legs for Sam’s fingers. “Y-y-yeah.” he stammered. “It’s. . . It’s so that they don’t make the piercing too small, which could cause migration and infection.” 

Sam pecked Lucifer’s cheek and suddenly pulled away with a cheeky grin. One the hunter rarely showed because he wasn’t usually a tease, but he couldn’t help himself. Maybe Gabriel’s impish nature was rubbing off on him.  “Then you should get it.” he said as he took up his coffee mug and sipped at the contents. 

Lucifer shivered and looked up at Sam with a blush high on his cheeks. “Okay.” he whispered. 

“If you want, of course.” Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows. “Especially if we get to kiss it and make it better.”

Lucifer shuddered slightly in pleasure. 

“I’m going to finish research.” Sam said as he passed Lucifer and trailed his fingers of the nape of his neck. “Don’t look up too many dirty things. At least without me.” 

“We’ll be sure to shout for you when we get to the darkside of the internet.” Gabriel replied and turned back to his machine. 

Lucifer shivered and gave a quiet whine. 

Once Sam was gone, Gabriel glanced at his brother and shook his head in amusement. “He wound you up pretty tight, huh?”

“Shut up.” Lucifer said with no real malice behind the words. “You did your part.” 

Gabriel hummed as he leaned closer while keeping his eyes on the screen and started to read outloud.  _ “Sam knelt prostrate on the floor at Lucifer’s feet. His eyes upturned and pleading as his cock wept a clear, salty line of precum down his shaft until it dripped to the carpet. ‘Please, my lord. Use me as you see fit. I am your slave.’.”  _

Lucifer shivered and shoved at Gabriel. “Shush!’ he hissed, flushing dark maroon. 

“But it gets better. This poor little version of Sam is put in a cock cage and starts begging like he’s in heat. Their words, not mine. Although the imagery is very nice.” Gabriel said as he shifted in his seat to try and alleviate the growing tightness in his pants. 

“I’m already horny.” Lucifer pouted. “Don't need more.” 

Gabriel pushed back his chair and patted his knee. “Then come over here and I’ll read you a nice story while we figure out what to do about that.”


End file.
